Doomed to love
by Brassica
Summary: [Todos Humanos] "Cuando el mundo de Elena Gilbert comenzó a caerse a pedazos tras la muerte de sus padres, el destino condenó su suerte. Sobrevivir al accidente no había sido un milagro sino su maldición. Quizás, el destino pretendía condenarla no al sufrimiento, sino a encontrar el amor verdadero en el lugar más inesperado". [Actualizaciones lentas]
1. Capítulo I

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes aquí presentes son propiedad de L.J Smith y la CW. Este fic participa del Reto "Juguemos al Universo Alterno" del foro "The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons"

* * *

**Título**: Doomed to love.  
**Pareja**: Damon Salvatore. Elena Gilbert.  
**Rated**: M.  
**Advertencias**: Universo Alterno. Temas adultos.  
**Cantidad de palabras en éste capítulo: **1,000 exactas.

* * *

**Resumen: **Cuando el mundo de Elena Gilbert comenzó a caerse a pedazos tras la muerte de sus padres, el destino condenó su suerte. Sobrevivir al accidente no había sido un milagro sino su maldición. Quizás, el destino pretendía condenarla no al sufrimiento, sino a encontrar el amor verdadero en el lugar más inimaginable.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Doomed to love  
**—Capítulo I—

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

_A todos les llega la hora de abandonar su inocencia. Darte cuenta de que la vida no son bailes de secundaria, teléfonos de última generación o conseguir una cita con el guapo mariscal de campo. No. A veces es tiempo de que madures y descubras que la vida son sacrificios y que no siempre hay finales felices._

_Elena Gilbert tuvo que descubrirlo a una edad muy temprana._

_Ella era la típica muchacha de dieciséis años que creía tenerlo y poderlo todo. Padres amorosos, dinero, un hermano que no se hacía sentir para nada y amigas que la seguían cual sirvientes. Popularidad, un lindo auto y armarios llenos de ropa bellísima. Ella nunca pensó que hubiese peor dolor que ser rechazada por el chico del que estaba enamorada y ciertamente, nunca tuvo que hacer sacrificios. No sino hasta aquella noche fría de mayo en la que sus padres y su hermano se mataron al caer de un puente, accidente del cual ella fue la única sobreviviente._

_Ella tenía sólo diecisiete años para ese entonces, y no recordaba nada salvo el agua inundando el auto y los ojos saltones de su padre al mirarla, dándose por vencido en su tarea de tratar de romper el vidrio. El cuerpo de su madre descansaba contra el asiento pacíficamente; ella parecía dormida._  
_Para ser honestos, Elena Gilbert no sabía cómo demonios había logrado salir del auto en el que sus padres murieron ahogados._

_El pueblo lo había llamado un milagro._  
_Desde ése momento en adelante, sin embargo, Elena comenzó a pensar que el destino la quería viva porque aún no había sufrido lo suficiente._

_Sin ningún familiar vivo que fuera capaz de ocuparse de ella, y el banco adueñándose de todas sus pertenencias a causa de las descubiertas deudas de su padre, a Elena no le quedó más remedio que vender las pocas cosas que tenía y escapar lejos antes de que la llevaran a una casa de acogida. Podía ser huérfana y no tener nada, pero se rehusaba a rebajarse incluso más._

_Eso la llevó a Nueva York._  
_Había reunido un par de cientos de dólares después de vender prendas personales (había sido difícil desprenderse del relicario que su madre le había regalado cuando era una niña), logrando alquilar una habitación en un edificio cutre en un barrio aún peor. Era mejor que nada, ella se había dicho, a pesar de toda la suciedad, los vecinos extraños y la delincuencia. Por ahora, estaba bien._

_Todo estuvo bien un par de días…_  
_Hasta que se acabó el dinero y la realidad de tener un alquiler que pagar golpeó a Elena._  
_La idea de conseguir un empleo en algún restaurante, zapatería o lo que fuera sonó atractiva pero, ¿Quién le daría empleo a una huérfana sin documentación, en una ciudad como Nueva York?_  
_Nadie. Y si algo era seguro… es que ella tenía que hacer los sacrificios ahora._

.

.

.

—Hay una sola norma que debes seguir si pretendes mantener este empleo —Elena caminó a través del pasillo oscuro, siguiendo a una mujer de esbeltas curvas y fogoso cabello champagne—, y es: siempre haz feliz al cliente. Si él quiere que estés de cabeza, ponte de cabeza. Si él quiere atarte, lo dejas atarte. Si él dice "grita" tú gritas. ¿Comprendes?

Elena asintió. La bilis subiendo a través de su garganta desagradablemente.

—Lo demás es muy sencillo. Podrás hospedarte aquí. Tendrás los tres platos de comida al día, una habitación, utensilios básicos de aseo personal y algunas prendas de ropa para trabajar. La paga es a final de mes y recibirás la cantidad que hayas trabajado. Si tuviste seis clientes en el mes y todos quedaron satisfechos, tu paga será el equivalente. Ni más, ni menos. Las quejas, no obstante, bajarán tu salario, así que te recomiendo ser muy dócil y complaciente.

La mujer siguió diciendo, dándole un recorrido a través de la enorme casa.  
Elena apreció los colores fuertes que cubrían las paredes, rojos, azules y carmines. El amueblado era costoso y habían espejos por todas partes. Grabó hasta el último detalle en su memoria mientras trataba de comprender todo lo que la mujer de actitud petulante decía.

—El señor Salvatore aún no ha llegado, así que tendrás que esperarlo para conversar con él sobre tu contrato, aunque percibo que como eres menor de edad, tus labores se resumirán a servir las bebidas y actuar de compañía en la sala común a menos que cambies de opinión —Elena se detuvo abruptamente tan pronto como la mujer lo hizo—. Si bien somos una sociedad que vende a las mujeres, respetamos las leyes. Todas las chicas que viven en esta casa están aquí vendiendo sus cuerpos porque así lo han querido. No estoy de acuerdo con tu presencia y ciertamente serás la única que probablemente no hará el trabajo completo, pero habiéndome expuesto los hechos, permitiré que esto funcione para ti.

—Muchas gracias, señora, de verdad —Elena la miró con honestidad—, no sabe lo mucho que significa para mí.

—No te equivoques, Elena. No lo hago por ti. Lo hago por mí. Contrariamente a lo que puedes pensar, no soy la encargada. Soy un simple peón —La mujer se encogió de hombros—, a mi jefe, el dueño de todo esto, sin embargo, le encantará ver una cara como la tuya. Buena mercancía equivale a mejor salario para mí. Bienvenida a la Casa Whitmore, Elena, y no lo arruines. De lo contrario estarás fuera más pronto que tarde.

Elena se quedó sola con sus pensamientos en medio de la enorme sala mientras veía a la mujer grosera marchar. Un airado sentimiento de rabia y humillación la llenó, pero respiró hondo. No había logrado conseguir empleo en ningún otro lugar y esta era su única oportunidad. Venderse era lo último en la lista, y al parecer, era lo único que iba a funcionar.

Una risa ronca escapó de su garganta al calmarse.  
Sobrevivir al accidente no había sido un milagro. Había sido su maldición.

.

.

.

**Doomed to love.**  
**Capítulo I**  
**FIN.**

.

.

.

* * *

¡Hola! nuevo fic para un reto.  
No tengo mucho que decir a estas alturas salvo que será bastante corto: cinco capítulos, de mil palabras cada uno (como el reto lo exige) así que de adelantado me disculpo si creen que todo va demasiado deprisa. Tengo pensado más o menos cómo irá esta historia y pretendo hacerla lo más interesante posible, así que amaría eternamente que me dieran sus opiniones, cortas, largas... pero que me las den, porque de otra forma no puedo saber si lo que hago, está resultando.

Bueno... eso. Gracias por leer. 3


	2. Capítulo II

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes aquí presentes son propiedad de L.J Smith y la CW. Este fic participa del Reto "Juguemos al Universo Alterno" del foro "The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons"

* * *

**Título**: Doomed to love.  
**Pareja**: Damon Salvatore. Elena Gilbert.  
**Rated**: M.  
**Advertencias**: Universo Alterno. Temas adultos.  
**Cantidad de palabras en éste capítulo: **1,000 exactas.

* * *

**Resumen: **Cuando el mundo de Elena Gilbert comenzó a caerse a pedazos tras la muerte de sus padres, el destino condenó su suerte. Sobrevivir al accidente no había sido un milagro sino su maldición. Quizás, el destino pretendía condenarla no al sufrimiento, sino a encontrar el amor verdadero en el lugar más inimaginable.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Doomed to love  
**—Capítulo II—

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sudor cubría las palmas de mis manos mientras permanecía en la habitación que me había sido asignada por la única persona agradable en éste recinto. Después de que me hubiese quedado de pie, sola, en el medio de uno de los tantos salones de aquella casona aún en shock por las palabras de aquella arpía, Caroline me había encontrado. Caroline era la amable y burbujeante rubia que me había mostrado la habitación en la que ahora residía. Ella parecía tener un don especial pues tras un par de palabras, la bilis que se hospedaba en mi garganta había bajado lisa como soda; al parecer, había estado lo suficientemente cerca cuando escuchó la última parte de la grosera ruda conversación que había mantenido con aquella mujer llamada Esther.

—Ella ha trabajado aquí durante unos dos años, más o menos —Caroline cantaba junto a mí—. Pero desde que Andie se marchó, Stefan dijo que ella sería la encargada durante el tiempo que él no estuviera… lo cual es una completa mierda.

Ella rió.

Stefan… si el fulano tenía el poder de decidir quién mandaba y quien no, entonces él debía ser el "Señor Salvatore" que Esther había mencionado ayer.

—Uhm, ¿Stefan es "_El Señor Salvatore_"?

Cuestioné en voz baja. Los ojos claros de Caroline acribillaron los míos.

—Él es uno de ellos —Siguió sonriendo—. El menor de los hermanos Salvatore, pero es quien suele estar a cargo… ya sabes, entrevistando a las chicas, velando por la seguridad, administrando los insumos… es un hombre muy dulce, además, y odia que lo llamen por su apellido. ¡Te encantará conocerlo!

—¿Tú crees?

Esperaba que la forma en la que dudé no ofendiera a Caroline. En realidad yo no estaba aquí soñando con que el dueño fuera encantador. La idea de conocerlo bajo estas circunstancias ya era bastante deprimente. Yo estaba aquí para venderme a mí misma así que perdónenme si no estaba eufórica con la descripción que Caroline me había dado del Señor Salvatore.

Ella me dio una mirada de compasión que casi me calentó el corazón… casi, porque la puerta de la habitación frente a la que estábamos se abrió, revelando a una hermosa mujer.

Bueno… _hermosa_ era un eufemismo para describirla. Ella era un poco más escuálida que yo, pero sus curvas aún eran notables. Su cabello color oro caía lacio sobre su piel cremosa y clara, y el color de sus ojos podría ser idéntico al del lapislázuli. Sí, "hermosa" no era la palabra para describirla. Tal vez "despampanante" se acomodaba mejor a ella.

—Katherine —Caroline bufó y la mencionada le devolvió el gesto con una sonrisa forzada—. ¿Está Stefan ahí dentro?

Vi a la sorprendente rubia contonearse ligeramente contra la puerta, y entonces me di cuenta de su vestimenta. Ella tenía que ser una… err, dama de compañía por la forma en que se vestía. El cabello apenas cubría su pecho y las ligas y el cuero abrazaban sus piernas tan obscenamente que por un momento me avergoncé de mirar. Ella se dio cuenta de eso por la forma en sus ojos rodaron hasta mí.

—¿Ella es la chica nueva? —su lengua destiló, recorriendo mi cuerpo con descaro.

—Casi. Ella tiene que hablar con Stefan para que sea oficial.

Por lo que escuchaba, Caroline no era feliz cerca de Katherine.  
Y yo tampoco lo sería, si ella continuaba evaluándome como a un pedazo de carne.

—Mm —la rubia lapislázuli ronroneó—, Stefan no está. No desde hace un par de días. Qué descuidado de tu parte no darte cuenta.

—¿Cómo que no está? —Caroline replicó—. ¡Esther habló ayer con Elena y le dijo que _Salvatore_ la atendería hoy-…! —Observé a Katherine ampliar su sonrisa, mientras Caroline cortaba sus disputas. Ella cerró sus ojos, bufando por lo bajo—. Oh, mierda. Damon es quien está allí, ¿cierto?

Mis cejas se alzaron ante el pesimismo y la pesadez en su voz. Katherine asintió, con su misma expresión de placer.

—Lo está… Y no muy feliz —arrulló—, digamos que tuvo que cortar su hora de juegos.

—¡Oh, cerdo!

—No entiendo —Exploté.

—No importa —Caroline negó por mí, interrumpiendo cualquier cosa que Katherine estuviera por decir—. Elena tiene una entrevista de trabajo con quien esté ahora, por lo cual Damon debe hacer su trabajo… para variar. Así que sería bueno que salgas antes de que él patee tu trasero afuera.

—Sólo hazla pasar. —Katherine gruñó, poniendo sus ojos en blanco.

—Todas sabemos que Damon no puede concentrarse con tu vagina de oro balanceándose a menos de diez metros de él, Kath. Fuera. Y no me hagas repetirlo. —Caroline agregó con autoridad.

La rubia en ligas sólo la miró con reluciente odio y se separó del marco de la puerta, mirando a mi compañera y después a mí. La tensión en mis hombros debió ser obvia, porque Katherine sólo sonrió y tomó un mechón de mi cabello, enrollando el lacio cabello chocolate en uno de sus dedos.

—Puede parecer divertido ahora, Elena —¿Cuándo carajos le había dicho yo mi nombre?—, pero no importa cuán bien te haga sentir, Damon es mío.

—Puedes quedártelo.

Escupí más pronto que tarde. La hermosura de la rubia era totalmente opacada por su actitud de mierda.

Katherine se alejó por el pasillo, al parecer, sin sentir pudor alguno ante su estado de casi desnudez, y Caroline susurró a Dios un par de gracias. Para ser honestas, yo estaba haciendo lo mismo.

—¡Kath! Maldición, ¡entra ya!

Un escalofrío recorrió mi espina al escuchar el ladrido desde adentro de la habitación oscura. Caroline tomó mi mano, mirándome con simpatía.

—Vas a estar bien, Lena —susurró—. ¡Solo entra allí y demuéstrale de lo que estás hecha!

Animó, empujándome a través de la puerta antes de cerrarla.

"Damon es mío" ¡Ja! Cuando dije que ella podía quedárselo, lo decía en serio. No obstante, enfrentarme al par de ojos azules más magníficos que había visto sacudió mi determinación.

Sí. Esta sería la entrevista más jodida de mi vida.

.

.

.

**Doomed to love.**  
**Capítulo II**  
**FIN.**

.

.

.

* * *

¡Inesperado!... espero.  
Al principio iba a escribir el encuentro directo de Damon y Elena pero después pensé en meterle esperanzas a Elena de que su jefe fuera amable... ahora aplasté sus esperanzas, porque tiene que hablar con Damon, al parecer, el peor hermano.

Gracias por sus comentarios, y por tenerme paciencia.  
Aún no sé a dónde va esta historia. xD


	3. Capítulo III

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes aquí presentes son propiedad de L.J Smith y la CW. Este fic participa del Reto "Juguemos al Universo Alterno" del foro "The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons"

* * *

**Título**: Doomed to love.  
**Pareja**: Damon Salvatore. Elena Gilbert.  
**Rated**: M.  
**Advertencias**: Universo Alterno. Temas adultos.  
**Cantidad de palabras en éste capítulo: **1,000 exactas.

* * *

**Resumen: **Cuando el mundo de Elena Gilbert comenzó a caerse a pedazos tras la muerte de sus padres, el destino condenó su suerte. Sobrevivir al accidente no había sido un milagro sino su maldición. Quizás, el destino pretendía condenarla no al sufrimiento, sino a encontrar el amor verdadero en el lugar más inimaginable.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Doomed to love  
**—Capítulo III—

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_¡Demuéstrale de lo que estás hecha!"_

Las palabras de Caroline se reproducían en mi cabeza como un disco rayado, y yo me preguntaba a mí misma: ¿qué demonios significaba eso? ¿Cómo demostraba mis habilidades en una situación como ésta, aspirando por un empleo como éste? ¿Tenía que desnudarme, bailar para él, _seducirlo_?

La sola idea me ocasionó arcadas.

No podía hacerlo. No podía actuar como una… mujerzuela. No con un desconocido. Demonios, ni siquiera sabía cómo lucía un hombre desnudo, al menos no porque haya estado en presencia de uno personalmente. Los libros de anatomía de la secundaria me habían educado lo suficiente para saber qué aspecto tenía el aparato reproductor masculino y cuál era su función biológica… pero era distinto verlo en un libro que verlo en persona.

_Oh joder, Elena. No comiences a hiperventilar._

Me regañé a mí misma mientras me internaba lentamente en la habitación.  
Huir como una cobarde sonaba atractivo mientras trataba de digerir el hecho de que estaba a punto de tener una entrevista de trabajo para vender mi cuerpo, pero luego deseché la idea. Yo no era una cobarde. No, definitivamente Elena Marie Gilbert no era una cobarde. Había sobrevivido al accidente en el cual mis padres y mi hermano habían muerto. Había sido capaz de vender mis objetos más preciados y sentimentales y había evadido a las autoridades cuando se propusieron llevarme a un hogar de acogida. Yo podía hacer esto. Yo podía desnudarme con dignidad.

Tenía una renta que pagar.  
Tenía dinero que ahorrar para mis estudios.  
Tenía que luchar si quería sobrevivir.  
Era esto o nada, ¿oíste, Elena? Esto o vivir en las calles.  
Ninguna persona decente quería emplear a una adolescente huérfana sin documentación.

—¿Quién carajos eres tú?

La misma voz de antes me sacó de mis pensamientos, y miré a los ojos más azules que alguna vez había visto. Eran más azules que los de mi ex-novio Matt, y tenía que decir que los de él eran azules como el cielo… pero éstos… me quedé sin aliento al observarlo mejor, y la palabra para describir a este hombre era hermoso. Despampanante. Sólo cuando alzó una de sus perfectas cejas me di cuenta de mi idiotez.

—E-Elena —dije con más seguridad de la que tenía—, Soy Elena.

—Bueno, Elena —Él saboreó mi nombre y puedo decirles, por la forma en la que me veía, que también se había tomado el tiempo de apreciarme—. Soy Damon Salvatore. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Yo tengo una entrevista de trabajo.

¡Wow! Me oía como toda una profesional.

Este hombre, Damon, sin embargo hizo una mueca ante mi declaración.

—¿Tú, trabajando, aquí? ¿Qué edad tienes? Te ves jodidamente joven.

¡Calma las mariposas en tu estómago, Gilbert! Me regañé. Olas y olas de nerviosismo estaban haciendo su trabajo en mis entrañas, les juro que caso no podía sentir mis piernas.

—Tengo diecisiete. Esther me dijo que podía tener una oportunidad. —Dije con convicción, refiriéndome a la desagradable mujer de ayer—. Ella dijo que podía tener una entrevista de trabajo con el _Señor Salvatore._

Él gesticuló con sus manos mientras murmuraba un par de cosas que no alcancé a oír, caminando hasta su cómodo asiento tras el pomposo escritorio. Mi cuerpo yacía tenso en su lugar.

—Por muy dispuesta que estés a hacer este trabajo, dulzura, no soy un chulo que prostituye menores de edad, así que puedes irte.

—¡Usted no entiende! —Quebré.

—Ya me oíste, Elena. Eres menor de edad y no quiero tener problemas con la policía, al menos no más de los que ya tengo, así que vete a casa.

—¡No puedo ir a casa! Tú no-

Él me interrumpió. —Supera esta tonta fase de rebeldía y vuelve con mamá y papá. Debes estar en la escuela estudiando, no irrumpiendo en la oficina de un hombre ocupado buscando desnudarte. —Damon me cortó con rudeza, pareciendo genuinamente enojado. Casi pude saborear la acidez de sus palabras.

¡Él estaba tratándome como a una cría!

—Vete.

La palabra casi me cortó en dos.  
Esto no podía estarme pasando a mí, de ninguna manera. ¿Qué iba a hacer sin esto? Era mi última oportunidad. No podía vivir en la calle. No podía… l-la sola idea…

—¿Sigues aquí? Apuesto a que mamá y papá te echan de menos.

—Escúchame, imbécil —Ladré, cortando el sarcasmo—. No pienses que me muero de ganas de estar aquí frente a un extraño esperando desnudarme y actuar como una zorra en vez de estar con mis padres, porque no lo hago. Quiero estar con ellos, pero tendría que lanzarme de un puente y ahogarme para hacerlo y no soy una suicida, o una adolescente atravesando una fase de rebeldía; soy una luchadora, así que no pienses que sabes todo sobre mí porque no es así.

Tomé una pausa, recuperando aliento. La furia estaba tomando lugar en mí y Damon sólo me observaba sin decir nada.

—Y sentarte detrás de un escritorio en una casa llena de mujeres vendiéndose no te hace un "hombre de negocios", te hace un chulo. Idiota.

Gruñí. Las lágrimas de decepción picaban detrás de mis ojos pero no iba a llorar o a mostrar debilidad frente a este pelmazo, aunque en el fondo le daba la razón.

Me di la vuelta para salir de la habitación, pero tan pronto como iba a llegar a la puerta, sentí un agarre sobre mi brazo, deteniendo mi camino. Los ojos de Damon ardían en algo parecido a la empatía.

—¿Por qué quieres esto?

—No tengo a nadie —Jadeé, mi cuerpo temblando con el llanto—. Estoy sola…

Lo necesito. Necesito esto.

—Shhh.

Él me arrulló entre sus brazos, pegándome a su fuerte pecho mientras las lágrimas gruesas se deslizaban por mis mejillas, sin poder contenerme más. La idea de no tener esto, por muy horrible que el trabajo fuera, me llenaba de pánico.

—Ayúdame, Damon. —Lloré, aferrándome a él.

—Voy a hacerlo, tranquila. Déjalo ir.

No había llorado con tanta fuerza desde la muerte de mis padres.  
Hacerlo me ayudó.

.

.

.

**Doomed to love.**  
**Capítulo II**  
**FIN.**

.

.

.

* * *

¡Gracias por los comentarios!  
Lamento no haber actualizado antes, pero estoy teniendo épocas difíciles, lol.  
De todas formas, quedan dos capítulos nada más. No prometo maravillas pero lo que sí prometo es que actualizaré más rápido. Gracias y agradezco sus opiniones, no se olviden de decirme lo que piensan, bueno o malo.


	4. Capítulo IV

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes aquí presentes son propiedad de L.J Smith y la CW. Este fic participa del Reto "Juguemos al Universo Alterno" del foro "The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons"

* * *

**Título**: Doomed to love.  
**Pareja**: Damon Salvatore. Elena Gilbert.  
**Rated**: T.  
**Advertencias**: Universo Alterno. Temas adultos.  
**Cantidad de palabras en éste capítulo: **1,000 exactas.

* * *

**Resumen: **Cuando el mundo de Elena Gilbert comenzó a caerse a pedazos tras la muerte de sus padres, el destino condenó su suerte. Sobrevivir al accidente no había sido un milagro sino su maldición. Quizás, el destino pretendía condenarla no al sufrimiento, sino a encontrar el amor verdadero en el lugar más inimaginable.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Doomed to love  
**—Capítulo IV—

* * *

.

.

.

Cuando finalmente me controlé a mí misma y dejé de llorar, Damon aún me sostenía contra su pecho protectoramente. Era sorprendente la cantidad de sensaciones que su tacto y su presencia, en general, desencadenaban sobre mí. Hace un momento quería matarlo (aunque en el fondo fuera consciente de que tenía razón al echarme), y ahora repentinamente había decidido que valía la pena lanzarme a sus brazos mendigando por ayuda cuando yo misma era una persona muy orgullosa. Cuando entré a este lugar, suplicar había sido descartada como una opción.

—Lo siento —Hipé, empujándome a mí misma lejos de él—. De verdad lo lamento mucho, me iré.

Damon aflojó su agarre y me dejó ir. Una punzada de dolor me atravesó al separarme de sus fuertes y cálidos brazos. ¿Qué? Me regañé a mí misma. Este hombre era un idiota, pensé. No importaba cuán bien se sintiera el desahogo, éste sujeto no era mi pañito de lágrimas.

—¿Estás bien?  
—Sí, sí. Lo siento.  
—Deja de disculparte —Bufó, sonriendo ladinamente—. Ambos sabemos que no lo lamentas.  
—¿P-perdón? —escupí con incredulidad. ¿Pero quién se creía que era…?

Él alzó sus manos en lo que yo supuse era una tregua, encogiéndose de hombros después. No pude evitar admirar los músculos de su pecho marcándose a través de la camisa y un sonrojo me invadió inevitablemente al pensar cómo se vería sin aquella prenda de ropa.

_¡Control, Elena!_

—No te ofendas, pero por la forma en que lloraste, parece que no lo habías hecho en mucho tiempo. Y después de un llanto así, las personas tienden a sentirse muy bien. Ya sabes: liberar la presión, angustias y todo eso. Y a parte, se notó bastante que estabas cómoda pegada a mí.

Explicó relajadamente, acercándose un poco más a mí. Mi cuerpo se tensó en respuesta a su arrogancia mientras trataba de sondear su comportamiento. Repentinamente me sentí como si estuviese acorralada, pero no era una sensación especial de peligro sino de algo más… Sus ojos azules se oscurecieron al mirarme, y por un momento pude ver… No, no era posible. Los de su clase no sentían empatía por nadie.

—Además… —ronqueó, colocando un mechón de cabello tras mi oreja—, dije que iba a ayudarte, ¿recuerdas?

Mi boca se secó ante sus palabras. Las mariposas se dispararon en mi estómago ante el roce de sus dedos, pero claro que yo no quería admitirlo y en cambio lo disfracé con la emoción de la promesa de un techo gratuito, sueldo y ahorros.

—Pero dijiste que no empleabas menores de edad. —Dije en apenas un susurro, temiendo su respuesta.

¡Tonta, tonta, tonta! Me grité internamente. Pero al mismo tiempo necesitaba saber que había cambiado de opinión. No podía soportar ilusionarme y después caer de mi nube.

Damon sonrió. La forma en que lo hizo provocó que mis piernas temblaran.  
Dios mío, tenía que admitirlo una vez más: podía ser un bastardo arrogante, pero era hermoso. Parecía sacado de una revista de modelos de _Kalvin Klein._

—No lo hago. Pero tú eres un caso especial —lamió su labio inferior, pensando—. Trabajarás para mí.

Un estremecimiento recorrió mi espalda.

—¿T-te refieres a- yo…?

_¿Debo tener sexo contigo?_

—No, no. Hombre, ¿por quién me tomas? —Se hizo el ofendido ante la implicación—. Estarás aquí conmigo, si necesito algo acudiré a ti…

—¿Qué tipo de necesidades?

—Si quiero una bebida, por ejemplo…

—¿Me estás contratando para traerte bebidas? —Solté una risita sin poder evitarlo, alzando mis cejas hacia él. Era extraño pero era aliviador saber que no tendría que desnudarme ante cualquier sujeto. Damon rió también, colocando sus manos sobre mis hombros. La sensación disparó un cómodo calor a través de mis nervios.

—No solo bebidas. Necesito a alguien que busque mi almuerzo, también. Y que haga todo lo que no quiero hacer. —Bromeó—. Así que, ¿qué dices? ¿Tomas el trabajo?

_¡No tenía que preguntármelo dos veces!_

—¡Claro! Dios… es decir… ¡Por supuesto que sí! —Reí.

—Excelente, Elena.

Los ojos de Damon brillaron y fue impresionante. Fue casi como si destellaran ante mi respuesta, obviamente de forma positiva. Las mariposas volvieron a devorar mi estómago al verlo y saber que la sonrisa iba dirigida a mí… y esta vez me permití admitir que me encendía verlo sonreír. No me había sentido así desde Matt, y no fue tan fuerte como ahora.

Las manos sobre mis hombros se tornaron pesadas repentinamente y un zumbido arrulló mis oídos al verlo acercarse más hacia mí. Sus intenciones eran claras pero yo no podía moverme. ¿Pretendía besarme? Las palmas de mis manos sudaban; las mariposas eran aves de rapiña pinchando mis riñones (sonaba desagradable pero era la mejor comparación que se me podía ocurrir mientras sentía su respiración más y más cerca de mi cara)

—Dijiste que no ibas a tener sexo conmigo.

Solté. Las manos de él se deslizaron hasta mi cuello, sosteniéndose de la parte posterior de mi cabeza y ronroneó una risa.

—Lo sé —Murmuró—. Pero nunca dije que no iba a tratar de conquistarte, Elena.

Sus labios no tardaron en estrellarse contra los míos y temblé en respuesta a la suavidad de su boca. Las palabras que habían emergido de sus labios estaban disparándose una y otra vez en mi mente mientras Damon movía suavemente sus labios contra los míos, y yo le correspondí cuando deslizó su lengua cautelosamente en mi boca. ¿Qué le había hecho querer conquistarme? ¿Era alguna clase de broma de mal gusto? ¿Debía sentirme repugnada o alagada? Eran demasiados pensamientos y los ágiles movimientos de su boca devorando la mía por entero no me permitían pensar. Sus manos vagaban perezosamente por los costados de mi cuerpo.

—Eso es suficiente —Ronqueó al separarse de mis labios, arrancándome un pequeño gemido desaprobatorio. Rió mientras me soltaba, y yo sabía que era tiempo de marcharme. Tenía que.

Cuando estaba a punto de salir lo escuché llamar mi nombre.

—Elena —Dijo—. Nunca me dijiste tu apellido.

—Es Gilbert —sonreí—. Me llamo Elena Gilbert.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Doomed to love.**  
**Capítulo IV**  
**FIN.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Cuarto capítulo. Estaré subiendo el último esta semana... y honestamente estoy planeando seguirlo una vez que el reto haya terminado, así que calma pueblo. xD estamos yendo rápido aún para mi gusto, pero trato de que sea lo más coherente posible.

Gracias por todos sus reviews~


End file.
